Courage
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Bra had had to undergo a terrible torture to unleash her saiyan power. However, after that martyrdom, it came the true courage in which she would bring to light the feelings that she kept in the depths of her soul. (Bra x Goku)


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Courage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Violet, green, purple, red: a colour mix that she always used to see in her skin as the stigma of her inexorable and pathetic weakness, and along with it the carmine outbreak that spurted from her body when the bruised flesh became something worst.

That's right.

Always the same.

The blows to her body were incessant, malevolent. The anger and the impotence born in her entrails, inevitable. The blood, the liquid that tasted like sweet metal always, fell from her mouth. And the defeat ... the agonizing punishment that marked her without mercy.

The snow roared like a fierce raging, white storm only compared to the stirring of sensations gnawed at her entrails.

How many blows were already? She had stopped counting after fifty-seven, because when she got to that number she saw in the distance the presence of the saiyan whose mien, serious and undaunted, remarked a sharp contrast with the one he usually carried. That's right. She was absolutely surprised. He, Son Goku, watched her while she was massacred and tortured, while those sinister beings did not leave a single healthy corner in her body and the blood clouded her eyes and drowned out her broken and weak breathing. But there was something that kept her standing, and that was rage, a pure and hard rage.

" _That's right... It's ok..."_ the Saiyan Princess thought.

She was about to faint, but at that moment, Bra's eyes collided with Goku's. Suddenly, a hostile fierceness was reflected in those cerulean orbs, a fierceness that was only directed towards that warrior who watched her in the distance. In a blink she forgot the perverse beings that were showing her the path of death.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted before honoring her saiyan blood and unleashing the imposing golden power that had finally awakened. And with only that release of energy, the creatures disintegrated until they vanished completely.

The damage to her body looked unimportant now that she was on another level.

"What do you think? Not bad at all, huh!" she smirked.

The man looked at her without flinching. However... he could not stand it for long...

Bra opened her eyes widely, unable to believe what was happening.

"W-what...?" she whispered, still surprised by the unexpected action. "Hey ... I'm all full of blood. You will stain if you do not..."

And suddenly he felt that he, Son Goku, was trembling like a small child. Yes, he, the most powerful warrior she had ever known, the one she admire the most, was trembling. Why? She had never seen him like this before, she had never felt like that before, in fact... she had never felt him before, and now, He was so close to her...

That was not him, he never behaved like that. And she had never heard from her mother or father, when they were alive, that he did so.

"Don't ever ask me for something like that again," he said. "not to help you... " he continued. "Don't do it..."

"Hey, I needed this," she said. "If you had intervened, which you almost did, I would never have woken up my super sai–"

"You're the only one I have..." he interrupted. "Everybody is dead ... _He_ has killed them all..."

Now she was who trembled. Her heart, which was already beating very strong from the moment he had embraced her, was now rampant, at the same time that the scarlet colour was taking possession of her face, and not because of all the blood that had left her body.

She managed to take out of his arms. She looked at him without being able to utter a word. Now Goku had recovered his usual mien, the one that often exasperated her by his carelessness, but at the same time had made her fall in love with him because, despite that hell of constant death in which they lived, he was always the same being: the one who took care of her and was with her, always. Yes. In that apocalyptic world where Black had already destroyed all humans including the Z fighters, Bra and Goku only had each other, training themselves to one day be able to defeat who had annihilated their loved ones.

In an instant of absolute value driven by her innermost feelings, she finally achieved what she had wanted so much for a long time.

A suddenly act.

He blinked disoriented, confused, as if he could scarcely have perceived that strange touch because of how ephemeral it had been.

On the other hand, Bra was static, invaded by a pleasant and warm tingling that caressed her soul. She was just emerging from that trance in which for a second she had fallen to perform that action that only in dreams she had been able to do it. Damn God! She really did it! And it was not a dream!

He simply had that expression he always had when he did not understand something. Why?! Had not he understood her action?! What kind of man was he not to understand it?! Then Bra realized that he was Son Goku, but ... For God's sake! Had he never been kissed?! Not even by his wife when she was alive?!

It had to be a joke!

She saw that the saiyan was about to say something, but suddenly Bra became so afraid and nervous, so all she could do was flee at full speed that her flight allowed, leaving a completely bewildered Goku.

Yes, Bura at that time was not able to face the consequences of what she had done, and it would probably be many days before she could face him, because now she could not, she was definitely very embarrassed.

However, when she saw him again ... she ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yey! I'm so happy to translate this oneshot of my OTP. YES! Bra x Goku is my life! Love them so much!**

 **I wrote this some time ago for my dear** _ **Son Pau, Srta. Sophie Brief Nara and ChocolatMint**_ **: wonderful and very talented fanfickers, but they write only in Spanish, on the contrary I would say "please, visit their accounts" Well, if you read Spanish too, please, go ahead, they are amazing!**

 **If there are something that sounds odd (I'm sure it does) I would like you to tell me. I would like to improve my English translation since I want to translate all my GoBra fics :3**

 **This is a translation of my fic** _ **Coraje**_ **.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Best regards! :3**

 **Anna Bardbury.**


End file.
